Tiffany Witlin
Marchioness Tiffany Witlin is a relatively new arrival to the Stormwind Noble scene. Though her family has long stood, Tiffany has mostly been a reclusive figure who has only recently surfaced in the wake of her husband's unexpected death. At this time, she is in mourning and dresses as such. Past & Present Tiffany Coldhearth was the first born and only surviving child of the Coldhearth family. Though other Coldhearth children were been born, none survived to their teen years. As a result of her single child status, Tiffany was raised in relative wealth for a commoner. She enjoyed the best private tutors that Stormwind had to offer; training in the classical arts, dance, the arcane and business practices. Seizing upon an opportunity to marry up in status, Tiffany’s parents agreed to a marriage arrangement with House Witlin while Tiffany was still yet in her early teens. Once Tiffany was of age, she was married to the Honorable Marquis Fredrick Witlin II. While at first glance the marriage arrangement to the Marquis was beneficial to Tiffany, the truth was that the marriage itself was born of financial desperation and a loveless arrangement. House Witlan was largely bankrupt at the time of the marriage, noble only in hereditary land holdings. With the arrival of Tiffany, there was an infusion of wealth through her dowry which was promptly used to settle a variety of debts. Regardless of the wealth her dowry and ultimately her inheritance infused House Witlan with, the Marquis was decadent and wasteful: a man of heavy drinking, gambling, and poor business sense. Over the years the couple produced three children several years apart: the first lost to crib death (Martha Witlin), the second fallen to infection from a broken bone at the age of 9 (Fredrick Witlin III), with only their third youngest son surviving to today (Thomas Witlin). It was only recently that Tiffany was liberated from an otherwise stifling household and unpleasant marriage. Liberty came in the form Marquis Witlin dying suddenly as a result of a hunting 'accident' deep in the murky swamps of Duskwood. Prior to her husband's death, Tiffany was a reclusive figure, preferring to engage in attend to affairs at home: a shrewd bookkeeper, and trader. Today the family is largely bankrupt with lingering debts. With the sole Witlin heir too young to yet manage the family affairs, Tiffany has accepted the mantle as her son's Ward, attending to Witlin family interests. At this time, she is still observing a mourning period for her dead husband. Physical Description Pending. Marche Of Witlin, Duskwood The Marche of Witlin is located in southeastern Duskwood. The territory is dominated by a large roving swamp, the land itself is largely is a below sea level, subject to constant flooding from nearby rivers and stormwater. The territory shares borders with Stranglethorn, and Westfall. Scattered through the territory are a variety of holdings, that more resemble artificially constructed islands. These various holdings serve as territorial outposts that house standing military / militia forces, and the scattered civilian populace of 'swamp rats'. * Population: 1,000 military / 15,000 civilian. * Primary Means Of Travel: Boat * Climate: Hot, humid, subject to frequent tropical storms and rain. * Primary Exports: Bog wood ideal for ship building, salt, charcoal, exotic herbs for use in medical applications, exotic herbs for use in poisons, furs, swamp tar for sealing water craft, and fresh water fish / crustaceans. * Primary Imports: Beef, grains, stone, textiles, metal. Misc *'Theme Music:' *'Misc Fact:' Gallery WitlinCoatOfArms.png|Witlin Coat Of Arms Witlin Coldheart Tree.png|Witlin & Coldhearth Family Tree Category:Stormwind Category:Stormwind Peerage